The present invention relates to a detecting apparatus, a detection method, and a program.
Traditionally known detection of an anomaly in an operating body or the like that periodically operates has been performed by detecting vibration or the like in response to an operation of the operating body, transforming detected time-series data into frequency data, and analyzing a frequency spectrum. See, for example, Patent Literatures JP2013-30015A and JP2011-59790A.
However, a spectrum signal indicating a normal operation of the operating body or the like may change over time in signal strength and a generated frequency due to, for example, an implementation state of the operating body, a surrounding environment such as temperature, and a physical change caused by abrasion or the like. Moreover, since the spectrum signal also has an individual difference, it has been difficult to detect the anomaly through a spectral analysis of a predetermined frequency or the like. Even further, unlike an ideal bright-line spectrum it has been difficult to accurately detect the anomaly based on increase or decrease in the noise component since the spectrum signal indicating the normal operation has a noise component to be superimposed with a noise component indicating an abnormal operation of the operating body.